doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP23: Blood Runners (Community Chest)
MAP23: Blood Runners is the twenty-third map of Community Chest. In this level, you are tasked with exterminating a tribe known as the "Blood Runners" in a mountaintop base. It was designed by Sphagne, and was originally released standalone. It is the author's eighth level. It uses an unknown music track. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP23 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # Southwest of where you start, there is a pillar with exposed brick on its west side. Stand on the western platform, shoot this brick, and return to the starting area to find a megasphere. (sector 59) # In the wooden room before the storage area, walk toward the metal section in the north to be lowered into an alcove. Press on the hazard-striped panel in the northeast to lower barriers. Run all the way to the east, and activate the lift in the crate "hall" to access a computer map. (sector 166) # From the crate stack on which the berserk pack sits, do a running jump from the northeast corner to the smoking pipe-shaped crate mass in the northwest to access a medikit and two bulk cells. (sector 160) # From secret #3, walk (not run) north off the northwest side of the thick section of the "pipe" to jump into a tunnel with plasma rifle. (sector 172) # Also from secret #3, walk (not run) off the northeast side of the stack to jump into a tunnel with a BFG 9000. (sector 168) You can also strafejump into this location from the stack north of the one the berserk pack is on, but this is very tricky, and it may take you a few tries to pull it off. # To the west of the red key is a switch. Flip it, and quickly run to the east side into the teleporter. You will be taken to the star in the gray brick hall, where you can obtain combat armor. (sector 185) This also allows immediate access to the red door after getting the red key. # After opening the red door, enter the metal tunnel, and the room beyond. Climb onto the chair in the east, and jump to the center platform to trigger the secret. (sector 106) Leap from there to the platform in front of the portrait to obtain a backpack. # In the southwest section of the level with the circular staircase, there is a pyramid of crates to the northwest of the room, with a chaingun and two boxes of ammo on the lowest three crates. Do a running jump from the circular staircase to access them. (sector 246) # In the southwest section of the level with the circular staircase, there is a watchtower in the center with a box of rockets. Press on the southeast side of the tower to open the way inside. This secret actually consists of two sectors, both of which are flagged as secret. (sector 243) # See secret #9. (sector 244) # In the northwest, dark hallway, there is a switch a short distance away from the wood and metal door. Press it, and head to the upper blood well in the northeast. Enter the opening in the south to find a stimpack, a medikit, a box of ammo, a box of shells, and a switch. (sector 215) # Flip the switch in secret #11, and then backtrack to the platform west of the pillar you shot to open secret #1. You will find a lift here; take it up to find a megasphere. (sector 219) Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map23-start.png|The start, with two secrets nearby Image:CommunityChest-map23-blood.png|The blood river Image:CommunityChest-map23-armor.png|The blue armor Image:CommunityChest-map23-secrets.png|The crate room with a lot of secrets Image:CommunityChest-map23-river.png|Up the river Image:CommunityChest-map23-end.png|The end Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Blood Runners (Community Chest) Category:Sphagne levels